The Nations of the Kystar Sea Region
Zahar and Isperia To discuss either of the nations of Zahar or Isperia is to discuss their mutual and intertwined history. The two societies have influenced each other so heavily that it only makes sense to discuss them together to avoid repeating the same points in each section. In the present day, the nation of Zahar is being rebuilt. It has been 14 years since the successful ousting of the Isperian occupiers by the Zahari and their new allies. Prior to the occupation, Zahar was a largely agrarian society with limited technologies made up of 5 major cities, governed from the capital, “Zahar”. The Isperian occupation formally lasted for 102 years, though the civil war that led to the ousting of the Isperian government began (quite symbolically) on the eve of the centenary of the conquering of Zahar. Modern Zahar is relatively stable, all things considered. Rationing is coming to an end across the nation as food supplies continue to be secured through farming and trade. The border with Modern Isperia is as well patrolled as can be given its considerable length, although it has been quiet for more than 10 years. News of Isperia does not readily reach the ears of the Zahari. Isperian traders do not frequently visit the ports of Zahar, favouring instead the nations to the south such as Kystar, Tallohel, and Mytonus. It’s not so much the Isperians fear visiting Zahar, more they generally wouldn’t deign to give their produce and resources to their newly sovereign neighbours. The history between Zahar and Isperia is made somewhat complicated by the broad representation of the races of people in Zahar. The longer-lived races, notably the native Loxodon, remember the time before the occupation. The shorter-lived races, like humans and halflings, may have until relatively recently considered themselves to be “Isperian Zahari” because all they had ever known was citizenship in the Isperian Empire. For the Zahari humans, dwarves, and halflings life in the Isperian Empire (including Isperian-occupied Zahar) was relatively the same as it is now. Day to day life hasn’t changed terribly for the human and human-like races, although the threat of violence and the spectre of oppression no longer looms as a possibility on any given day. It should be noted that dwarves and halflings now hold notably more positions of power (elected and not) but had never been entirely disenfranchised during the occupation. It was beneficial to look like a human. The same cannot be said for the Loxodon Zahari who now number half of their pre-occupation numbers (a combination of deaths during the invasion, a low birth rate, and many fleeing to the safety of their cousins in Slava). During the occupation the loxodon were disenfranchised politically, barred from owning land and were restricted in their travel. Over time the loxodon, with the help of sympathisers among the Zahari and even the Isperians, won back the right to own lands and to move within Zahar. Many Loxodonian sacred sites were destroyed and many tribes were displaced and sequestered into reservations during the early years of the occupation. Today, Zahar is unified not under the rule of outsiders, but by the consent of its citizens in a representative democracy. Each city and town elects a mayor and a council of six. Each mayor then sits in a national assembly in the city of Zahar. From among those mayors, a mayor of the nation and a council of six are elected. Mayors serve five year terms and can stand for election as many times as they wish. Slava To the north of Zahar lies the large, cold, and mostly uninhabited nation of Slava. It’s an icy desert for the most part with most of its population of loxodon and dwarves living in the most westerly regions near the Kystar Sea. Renowned for its great forests of pine, yew, and elm, Slava produces many of the world’s finest wood products including much of the modern Zaharan Navy. If traveling to Slava, consider going by sea given the land route tests the endurance of even the heartiest, and most densely coated Slavan Loxodon. Tallohel The United City States of the Tallohel Archipelago is a commerce driven and wealthy, if somewhat tense political alliance. Home to a great number of Sea Elves, some humans, some Tritons, and the only known population of Minotaurs in the Kystar Sea region, Tallohel is a formidable union of states. The capital, Talloholme, can be found on the southern side of the largest island, Tallol. Tallohel is known for its jewel mines, coconuts and related products, and a variety of ale flavoured with passionfruits that is popular among most humans (but loathed by almost everyone else). Travenholme The smallest, and politically weakest, nation on the Kystar Sea, Travenholme has dwindled over the last century. A political and material “ally” of Isperia, Travenholme formally became a territory of Isperia during the expansion and benefitted materially from the occupation and exploitation of Zahar. Now, with Isperia pushed firmly behind its old borders, Travenholme is militarily weak, politically exposed, and unstable. Zahar, now reunified and self-governed, is negotiating with the newest, and for now current, governor of Travenholme to possibly enter the Zahar Union. Mytonus To the south, in a fertile crescent of the Kystar Sea lies Mytonus. A mostly agrarian society with few population centres that would be called cities. Populated primarily by peacefully-inclined humans and halflings, with a small representation of Minotaurs. Mytonus is also home to a small population of Aven, although they are rarely seen anywhere outside of the mountainous regions on the coast. Mytonus is strategically valuable for its rampant food production but notorious for its wild weather. Isperia attempted to conquer Mytonus, and claimed it publicly as a territory, but in practise were unable to reliably hold any territory for more than a few months at a time. Isperia eventually settled for periodically raiding the territories nearest the few port towns where they faced effective resistance from the local residents. Kystar The origin of the region’s name, the nation of Kystar lies on a large triangular peninsula and is dominated by a great and singular mountain. Although difficult to confirm now, it is believed that Kystar was the first part of the region to be inhabited. Filled with great libraries and schools, Kystar is the seat of knowledge in the region. Kystar is the only producer of fine books and tapestries and the art of their making is a closely guarded secret. The nation’s symbol is a three-pointed star with a smaller, inverted three-pointed star nestled within it (Zahar to the west, Isperia to the East, Mytonus to the South, and Kystar at their centre). Kystar is wealthy, safe, prosperous, and the jewel of the Kystar Sea. Category:Locations